thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dodger and the Avalanche
'Dodger and the Avalanche '''is the second episode of the sixteenth season. Plot It was barely dawn when Dodger the Gresley J50 was already with his fire lit, ready for hard work at the Mines. "It's going to be a great day," Dodger chuffed eagerly. "Don't remind me of that song," his Driver retorted. "I've no idea what you're talking about." "Neither have I." "Let's just go." "Good idea." Dodger surveyed the yard. After yesterday's work, the Mines had become a mess. "Come on, you stupid trucks. Lets get moving." "Yeah, come on, lets get filthier than ever!" (Trucks laugh) "Blondin' bridge is falling down, falling down. Blondin' bridge is falling down. Our dear Dodger." "They never get tired of that rhyme," sighed Dodger. "Not like you do." called a workmen. "What was that?!" "Nothing." "Honestly, I do like singing. Respect my customs!" It was soon lunch time, and Dodger reversed into his shed again. "Am I hungry," said the Driver. "You? ''All you do is look out the window, and turn knobs. ''I ''do all the hard work around here," complained the fireman. "And you're trying to prove to me . . .?" "That I work harder than you, and I should get paid more." "Quit arguing. Go get yourselves some sandwiches from Ms. Valdez." "You're right. Lets go!" "At last. Now I'll go to sleep." About an hour later, his crew returned "Wake up lazybones. Time to get back to work," called his crew. "Five minutes," Dodger yawned. (Five minutes later) Dodger woke up to see his crew still standing there. "You do realise you have about ninety-nine percent control of me, and we could already be loading the shaft." "Oh, right! He he!" Dodger took empty trucks to the Mine Shaft, and then took some loaded ones to Vicarstown. (footage of him passing the village) And then took the now empty trucks back to the Mines. He was just in time for a big surprise. "I'm back!" On the control tower, the operators were having difficulties. "Something's jammed." "What's wrong?" "It's getting harder to control the tracks." "That means . . ." The racks lost grip of the trucks, and they plummeted into the Mines! The supports started to collapse! "Help!" "Run as fast as you can!" The alarm sounded. "Clear the Mines! Avalanche!!!" Dodger was alarmed. "Not the first time I've lived one," he thought. "Get onto the trucks you fools!" he called to the workmen who were desperately running for their lives." "He's right. By train it is faster." Workmen hopped onto trucks as coal began to fall. Dodger slowly reversed. "Wait!" called the Manager. "Hurry up!" He threw down a rope from his office, one of which workmen in the second truck caught. "Wish I hadn't ate that second burger," the Manager thought. "Hurry up!" shouted Dodger desperately. The Manager successfully slid down. It was now or never. Dodger went as faster as ever, and he cleared! . . . just in time! "That was close," Dodger thought. They reached the village to find everyone was all right there. Ms. Valdez helped to check that all the workmen were all right, and Dodger's Fireman notified the Fat Controller about what had happened. Then, Dodger took the workmen to Vicarstown. The Fat Controller, David, James, and Percy were waiting there. "Oh, I am glad to see you all," the Fat Controller sighed in relief. "They're all right. Only a couple injuries, we'll have to find out how many were working at the time of the Avalanche," Ms. Valdez told the Fat Controller. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Right now, I'm glad to see you. Now, before you ask, yes, the Mines will have to be closed whilst we install, canvas barriers to help shield in case of another avalanche." "Good idea." agreed Ms. Valdez. "For the meantime, I will find some other job for you in the meantime." "Good thing, you're still alive," David said. "I wouldn't know what to think to find you've been caught in another avalanche." "Well, as you say; Forward. Move on with the past as an influence. Don't moan about it, it won't make you feel better." David smiled. "Ms. Valdez telephoned Vicarstown once the Avalanche started," said James. "Some inspectors, and an ambulance are on their way." "You were very brave indeed," said Percy. "I couldn't have done that." "When you're so used to a job, when you experience the rough, it seems like an ordinary day." The ambulance arrived, and the next day, there was a memorial of the workmen who lost their lives at the newly restored Vicarstown. "There were 264 workmen working at the Mines on the day of July 15th. Only 159 could be saved by one of our proud members of the North Western Railway, Dodger," the Fat Controller announced. "We want to commemorate these workmen's lives, and give them a moment of silence." (Footage shows engines in silence) "And now, we want to give a thank to Dodger, and his crew for their brave efforts, for risking their lives to help these 159 workmen, when they could've simply gone off themselves. Dodger blushed as people clapped and cheered, and the engines whistled for their friend. "Dodger, you are truly an Enterprising Engine, and a proud member of the North Western Railway." (Dambuster's March plays as end credits roll) Characters *James *Percy *Dodger *David *Sir Topham Hatt *Ms. Valdez *Thomas (''cameo) *Edward (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Donald and Douglas (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Diesel 10 (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *'Arry and Bert (cameo) *Paxton (cameo) *Norman (cameo) *Den (cameo) *Dart (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Harold (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Trevor (cameo) *Lady Hatt (cameo) *Mr. and Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations *Vicarstown *Vicarstown Coal Mines *Vicarstown Village Trivia *The song from the 2013 Thomas and Friends special King of the Railway is mentioned. *The trucks sing a parody of the rhyme London Bridge is Falling Down. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes